


A hal a kulcsa mindennek

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke





	A hal a kulcsa mindennek

Idén nyáron Yaku edzőtáborba ment a csapatával a Karasunóhoz.

De végül nem csak a röplabda került be a tervezetbe, lévén elég hosszú a vakációjuk, így esett az, hogy most Noshinoyával ült egy csónakban a Morisuke csemete.

Ez a tény különösebben semmi reakciót nem váltott volna ki belőle alapesetben, de, most a nála egy évvel fiatalabb fiú valamilyen oknál fogva nem figyelt oda rá, így az evezési ritmusuk egyre jobban kezdett szétcsúszni, hiába próbált meg kétségbeesetten hozzáigazodni a végére már a Nekomás.

Ennek következményeképp a következő pillanatban egy csobbanással borultak be a hűs vízbe, majd kapkodva kezdtek el kiúszni a partra, ahol is egy ázott macskát megszégyenítő haragos arckifejezés tört utat magának a vörös mezes képére.

Noyának meg még volt mersze egy szórakozott pillantással illetni őt, szélesen vigyorogva... Ezt mégsem tűrhette tétlenül Yaku, így a másik fiú nedves pólójánál fogva magához rántotta közel, és a képébe mászva kezdett el morogni: – Mi a fenéért csináltad ezt?

– Oh, csak megláttam egy szép halat... Na, ne húzd fel ennyire magad – hagyta abba a vigyorgást mostmár Yuu, hogy látta a másikat, amint egyre jobban begőzöl a válasza hallatán.

– Csak egy hal?!? – Ellökte a másik fiút, aki így hátraesett, ahogy elveszett eddigi támasza. – Jaj, szegény fejemnek... – Dörzsölte meg fáradtan az orrnyergét. – Pedig olyan jól indult... Sikerült elkerülnöm, hogy Levet sózzák rám, erre...

– Na, ne légy ennyire levert, hisz élünk még! – Pattant fel Noya.

– De minek... – motyogott az orra alatt Yaku.

– MI AZ, HOGY MINEK?! – Tágultak ki a liberó szemei. Eldöntötte, hogy ideje, hogy némi életet verjen ebbe a sótlan (vagy túl sós?) egyénbe.

A feladónak egy idő után feltűnt társa hirtelen csöndje, így felé fordult. – Most meg mire készülsz?

– Megmutatom, hogy érdemes élni. – Válaszolt egyszerűen a másik, majd folytatta azt, amit elkezdett.

– Rendben, de komolyan mit csinálsz? – Vette mostmár szájbarágósra a figurát Yaku.

– Horgászbotot, mi mást? Ha kifogom neked a halat, akkor...

– ... megesszük? – vágott közbe a feladó.

– Mi? NEM! Természetesen nem esszük meg! Hova gondolsz?! Csak megsimogatod, aztán visszaengedjük. – Válaszolta teljes meggyőződéssel a liberó. Ezen a komolyságon és a pillanatnyi téma furcsa kettőse miatt Yaku elnevette magát. Ez a fickó... tényleg igazi? Túl aranyos.

– Minek kifogni, ha aztán vissza akarod engedni? – Kérdezte, csak, hogy összezavarja a másikat.

– Öh... mert meg fogod simogatni, nyilván! – Válaszolt amaz egy kis hezitálással, melyen újfent nevetni vagy olvadozni támadt Yakunak. Vagy mindkettő. Még nem döntötte el.

– És... ha azt mondom, hogy már nem kell, mert megtaláltam azt, ami miatt érdemes élni?

– Mi...? Tényleg? – Kerekedtek el Noya szemei. Majd izgatott mosoly költözött arcára. – És, mi az? Mit találtál?

– Nem mit, sokkal inkább kit – válaszolt mosolyogva Yaku.

– Kit? – Fordult teljes testtel felé ezúttal Yuu.

– Téged, te butus. – Nevetett a feladó.

– En...gem? – Pirult el a liberó.

– Bizony, úgyhogy légy jó fiú és gyere ide – tárta szét a kezeit.

Noya szót fogadott, szinte kábulatban lépdelt oda hozzá, majd belesimult az ölelésbe.

Yaku elgondolkozott, s végül úgy döntött, talán mégsem olyan rossz felborulni a csónakkal egy hal miatt, mint azt hitte egy fél órával ezelőtt.


End file.
